


A Reason for Happiness

by Jeffersing



Series: The Way Home [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is short and angry, Angst, Debates classes, Eliza and Thomas would be best friends fight me 1v1, Fluff, Get ready for pinning, Get your tissue box ready, Help my poor child Alexander Hamilton, I don't sleep enough, I guess you can see a bit of Lams bromance if you squint, I keep saying fight me but I'm just a short nerd, I've been working on this for too long, Jamilton - Freeform, John doesn't deserve this, Lafayette loves everyone, Lafayette uses they/them fight me, Look out for song refs, Marliza, Multi, So much pinning you will be drowning, but I had to make it right, jeffmads - Freeform, pinning, so does Mulligan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffersing/pseuds/Jeffersing
Summary: Hope you miss meWish you'd kiss meThen you'd know I worship you- I am Damaged (Heathers)





	1. Fire in his Heart

Hamilton's head was spinning. He was barely what you would call a nervous person. In fact, many would say that he is what would of happened if anger and confidence had a child, but he wasn't feeling like that today. He was currently in his second year at Kings Collage, and at the young age of 18 (and a half) he was much more intelligent than the normal teenager, and even of someone twice his age. Today was the day he would find out his classes and his rooming, which meant a roommate that he would spend around a year sleeping in the same dorm with.  
The small teenager sprinted down the hall, his chest heaving and his breathing uneven. These moments always caused him stress, but he was confident he would get a good roommate. Washington, who was the principle and the debates class teacher (which Hamilton was sure he got into), was very fond of him. He wouldn't give Hamilton a roommate that he wouldn't get along with.  
At least, that's what Hamilton thought.  
Hamilton turned the last corner and came face-to-face with the board, and smiled widely as he saw his best friends, Lafayette, Hercules and Laurens standing next to the board. Lafayette glanced over and gave Hamilton a pitiful look, while Laurens and Mulligan took one look at Hamilton and burst out into laughter, Laurens leaning on Mulligan's shoulder for support.  
If there was one thing Hamilton hated, it was people laughing at him. Narrowing his large eyes, he sharply looked up at Lafayette, who was the tallest of his best friends and towered over him. "What's so funny?" He hissed, his hands curling up into fists. Laurens and Mulligan looked over and saw Hamilton's screwed up face and bursted out into laughter again, holding their sides. Lafayette rolled their eyes playfully and pointed to the board. "You might want to look at the board, mon petit lion."  
Hamilton sharply turned to look at the board, tracing his finger down until he got to his name. "Alexander Hamilton will be in A level debates (with Mr Washington), physiology (with Mr Potter), art (with Miss Sheldon) law (with Mr Eicker) and Languages (with Mx Cloud). He will be in block A room 7 with... Thomas Jefferson!" He screamed the last part, biting his bit hard and ignoring the sharp tang of blood that swept his tongue.  
Laurens, though he had stopped laughing he had taken to a wide smile, put his hand on Hamilton's shoulder. "Awe. You are rooming with your rival! This sounds like the start of a teenaged girl romcon. Next thing you know you two will be skipping down the hallway with flowers in your hair, and Jefferson will have flowers in whatever that lion mane is, and we will be invited to the wedding!"  
If looks could kill, Laurens would be dead ten times over. Too bad both Lafayette and Mulligan joined.  
"I call being the flower girl!" Yelled Mulligan, throwing imaginary petals as he pranced around Hamilton.  
"Well, I'm the priest." Lafayette grabbed Hamilton hand and smirked a fox-like smile. "My dear Alexander Hamilton. It is out great duty to have you all gathered here today! We are here to celebrate the wedding of a total nerd and a- ouch!" Hissed Gilbert, holding their knee. Alexander narrowed his eyes at Gilbert, growling under his breath. "This has to be some kind of mistake! You know it as well as I do! I'm going to go to Washington's office and shove my foot up his-" wherever Alexander was going to shove his foot was unknown, because at that moment both Washington and Sheldon were trotting down the hallway.  
Washington looked the same as he did before the holidays. His large shoulders and tall stance could even tower over Jefferson. Sheldon also looked the same as she always did, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail and her huge glasses on.  
"Mind your language, Mr Hamilton. Or will we have to sign you back into the office like we had to countless times last year?"  
Hamilton sighed as he heard Sheldon. It wasn't that he hated Sheldon, he just was not as fond as her as he was of his other teachers, and Sheldon's obvious southern accent and the way she would favour Jefferson pissed him off.  
"Yes, Miss," he hissed, putting as much meaning into 'Miss' as he could. If Sheldon noticed it she ignored it, raising an eyebrow at Hamilton. "Well, did you want to see Mr Washington about something?"  
Hamilton nodded and turned to Washington, trying to keep his temper. "Sir, you put me in a dorm with-" he stopes his sentence as he saw Jefferson walking down the hallway with Madison, Lee, Eliza and Aaron. He had his arm casually around Madison's shoulders, and Alexander could see the loving gaze he was giving Jefferson as the taller boy was chatting with Eliza.  
Something about the image made his stomach flip, but he blamed it on how close Eliza, who he could consider his 'sister from another mister.'  
"-that thing!" He finished, pointing at Jefferson. Jefferson didn't notice, but Eliza sure did, sending Alexander a look that plainly told him to shut up. Washington looked back at Jefferson and sighed, while Sheldon scrunched up her nose as Alexander called her favourite student a 'thing.' Alexander lost his temper at the look on Sheldon's face.  
"Oh look! Just because perfect Jefferson is a southern fuck like you doesn't make him better than the rest of us!" Jefferson snapped up as he heard his name, and Sheldon flinched as if she had been slapped. Alexander looked back at his friends, and they way they were acting told him that he was in big trouble. Hercules put his head in his hands while John whispered something to Gilbert, who seemed to agree with whatever John said.  
Sheldon, tight-lipped and narrowed eyed, looked up at Washington, who was looking at Alexander. "I think we have to send you up to the office. I'll talk to you when I get there. Hurry along," Washington urged, looking back and seeing that Jefferson was close enough to hear.  
Alexander wasn't sure what triggered it. Maybe it was look of victory and pettiness that crossed Jefferson's face, or the way that he leaned in to kiss Madison's forehead, but whatever it was lead to Hamilton's fist contacting Jefferson's jaw.  
Jefferson quickly pulled his hand up to his jaw, wincing as he felt blood stain his fingers. Jefferson staggered a few steps before Madison quickly grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together and kissing Jefferson's cheek lightly. Jefferson sighed and relaxed slightly at that, casting Madison a fond look before letting go of the shorter one's hand and kissing his knuckles before turning to Alexander, blood staining his well-kept beard and hand.  
Hamilton may be 'scrawny,' but he packed a punch. Growling, Jefferson stepped forward and kicked Alexander's left kneecap, making the small boy sharply fall to the floor with a grunt.  
John ran over and helped Alexander up, while Alexander muttered something about 'dirty little southerners.'  
Alexander looked up at Jefferson, and anger started to pulse even louder, but not so much for Jefferson. Alexander snapped his gaze to Madison, and once Jefferson saw the switch he put his arm around Madison and narrowed his dark eyes at Alexander. Charles Lee was watching with a heavy interest, something dark glistening in his eyes, while Eliza ran over to Jefferson and tried to calm the tall boy down. At 19 years old, he was both tall and strong for his age.  
Alexander put a hand gently on his leg, hissing at the pain. The next time he picked a fight with Jefferson he would make sure that he stayed a far way away.  
Washington seemed to sense that the danger was gone, grabbed both Alexander and Jefferson's arm, nodding to Sheldon and the rest of the students to leave.  
John looked like he wanted to say something, but with the light pressure of Lafayette's hand on his back he frowned and mouthed 'good luck!' To Alexander before slowly walking away with the other two.  
Madison looked like he wanted to stay with Jefferson, taking a step to join the other two boys, but Jefferson beat him to it.  
"I'll be fine, James. I'll see you later, amour." Alexander gave Madison a hard look, but cursed himself afterwards.  
'Why would it matter to me what 'the devil' calls him?' Alexander asked himself, kicking at the ground. Charles Lee and Eliza both gave them a fleeting look, Charles Lee's glance hanging on Alexander a little longer than needed, before the three left.  
Washington sternly looked at both Jefferson and Hamilton, looking down to see blood seeping through Hamilton's jeans, but Hamilton took no notice to it, trying to figure out a reason why it mattered so much to him if Jefferson had feelings for Madison.  
Washington cleared his throat, snapping Alexander out of his half-dead state of thinking.  
"I put you two together in a dorm because-"  
"What?" Jefferson hissed, forgetting his polite southern drawl as he stared at Washington as through he had grown two heads.  
"You need to figure out how to get along. You two are both amazingly smart and trying to both work in politics and business, and I have no doubt that you two will do great things, but it would be incredible if two of the smartest people in the school, who were studying the same thing, could work together. I have also put you two in a partnership for my debates class, which will be 70% of your final grade. Do I make myself clear?"  
Both Jefferson and Hamilton had their mouths hanging open, but Hamilton was the first to break the silence.  
"But sir..."  
"No buts! I will expect you both to get along by the end of the year."  
Washington sighed at the look the two boys gave him, and leaned down until he was face to face with Jefferson, and close enough for Hamilton to hear what he was going to say.  
"I think you two are more alike than you would care to admit." And with that, the tall man walked away, relishing the stunned silence he got from both parties.  
Hamilton turned to Jefferson, anger clear and loud on his face. "I'm not anything like you, you dirty southern republican. Fuck you."  
Jefferson flicked his hand as if trying to get rid of an annoying fly. "The feeling goes both ways, you stupid immigrant. I'm not a republican, but I doubt that you would know that due to the fact that your brain is too full of coffee and cheap cologne to notice."  
Hamilton almost slapped the stupid smirk off Jefferson's face. He moved to give Jefferson a piece of his mind, but his leg, which Jefferson had kicked, gave way and he went crashing into Jefferson, knocking them both to the floor.  
Hamilton winced as his leg slammed into the ground, and heard a similar response from Jefferson, and he was guessing the dumb fuck hit his head on the wooden floor.  
"Get the fuck off me, Hamilton!" Jefferson hissed, pushing Hamilton off quite easily. He stood up and turned his back on Hamilton. "I'm going to the ward to get this blood off of me. I'm going to try and see how long it will be before I have to see your ugly face again."  
Hamilton couldn't resist yelling back "we are in the same dorm, dumbass!" As Jefferson left, who wisely did not respond.


	2. Nebby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton is sneaky

Jefferson scrunched up his eyes and hissed as the nurse put anti-infecting cream on his jawline. Jefferson's Talonflame, which he had named Paris, swooped over both of their heads. The nurse cooed Jefferson quietly and turned his gaze to the hallway, where a short-haired man stood. "Can I help you?" The nurse asked, raising a bushy eyebrow at the man in the doorway. Jefferson looked at the man and felt glee run in his bloodstream. "He can come in. I don't mind. Hi James."

The nurse snorted and finished bandaging Jefferson's jaw, giving passing glances at Madison, who waved back and grinned. Jefferson felt like comparing Madison to a cute and loyal dog, and he was in the middle of trying to figure out what breed he would be when the nurse pat him on the back gently.

"You're free to go. Go find out your dorm with this strapping young man." At this Jefferson laughed and Madison blushed, before Jefferson skilfully jumped off the bench and took Madison's arm. "Shall we go and see the Pokémon fields? I heard they repainted it." At this Madison nodded eagerly, and let out a chuckle as he watched Paris glide down and land on Jefferson's shoulder. 

Paris nibbled Jefferson's ear softy, earning a quick pat from Madison and a kiss from Jefferson. Satisfied, Paris flew off Jefferson's arm and Jefferson called her back into her pokéball. 

Madison fondly looked at the pokéball. "You picked the right starter," he muttered, looking at his own bag where he store his Pokémon. Jefferson smiled and relaxed, though there was an unmissable pain in his jaw.

"I did," he muttered back, feeling the cool air on the back off his neck. Madison took Jefferson's hand shyly, and interlocked their fingers. Jefferson kissed Madison's head and looked down fondly at him. 

"I'm gonna be luggage-less until tomorrow!" He groaned, his mane of dark curly hair bouncing. "Oh yeah! I was meaning to tell you that they came early, and that your luggage is already in your dorm!" 

"What!?" Yelled Jefferson, letting go of Madison's hand and raising off to his dorm. Madison shrugged and sighed quietly, making his way to the field alone.  
*  
Hamilton sat on the side of his bed and looked in disapproval at the five different-sized bags on the other bed. They had came in shortly after he arrived by some yellow Pokémon that he had never seen before, but you don't really see a lot of Pokémon when you are from a small island. 

His leg was still thumping from where Jefferson kicked it, and he whined as he shuffled his feet slightly. He looked down at the head in his lap. His Absol, which was named James, was sleeping heavily, its large head resting in Hamilton's angular lap. James let out a loud whine and snuggled up more into Hamilton's lap. Looking fondly at his starter, he took out his phone (that the kind Eliza gave to his poor butt) and checked his group chat on Instagram.

 

-The French Luvers :3-  
PantsHxrse: I can't wait to read the new JeffersonxHamilton real life bad boy au  
Damiltxn: No way in hell Herc  
GloryLaurenss: Have you seen his Instagram account???  
FrenchAmericanDream: Send. Link  
Damiltxn: I don't care  
GloryLaurenss: brb  
PantsHxrse: Why don't you want your future-Bf's Instagram??  
GloryLaurenss: Back  
Damiltxn: He's a twat  
GloryLaurenss: @BirdsOfAFeather  
FrenchAmericanDream: damn I may have a bf but damn  
PantsHxrse: I'm straight but daMN  
Damiltxn: what  
GloryLaurenss: look at his pictures

Hamilton scrunched up his nose in annoyance and went on Jefferson's Instagram feed. Hamilton looked at the profile picture and snorted. Of course it would be a selfie of him and Talonflame, his starter. He had 1.4 million followers, which made no sense to Hamilton until he read the bio.

Elite four champion, and a few other things

Of course! Jefferson was one of the first people to defeat the re-made elite four of the USA! Hamilton groaned to himself. How did he forgot that? You couldn't ever miss how much Jefferson trained his Pokémon, everyday and everynight. He had to admit; it was an impressive thing to do, but he guessed you couldn't expect less from a person born to a family that were known for having the best trainers. Hell, his mother was a member of the elite four herself!

Hamilton was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt the door of the dorm snap open. Turning off his phone quickly, he turned to see Jefferson in the hallway, looking royally stressed. Hamilton noticed with a snort the way his jaw was bandaged up.

Wuss

Jefferson took no notice of Hamilton rushing to his bags and sighing in relief as he saw that all his bags were closed and perfectly and annoyingly clean. "Aww! Little baby Jeffy-boo worried about his bags? I would expect nothing less from a fire and physic user!" 

Only after Jefferson heard Hamilton did he notice him, turning his head to growl at Hamilton over his shoulder. "Yes. Because I'm sure that a water and dark type user is so much better! I can tell by the mongrel laying in your lap that they are a much better choice. The only thing good about it is that you named him James." Jefferson drawled, infuriating Hamilton.

"Listen up here you Southern-" whatever Hamilton was about to say went unknown, because at that exact moment James decided to wake up and lung at Jefferson, glee in the Absol's eyes. Jefferson stumbled back at the weight, falling onto a disgustingly-purple carrying bag, which moved much more than it should of. Panic clear in the trainer's eyes, Jefferson pushed James off and picked up the carrier bag, putting it on his lap as he death-glared James, who had taken an interest in his bag. 

"Can't you control your mutt?" Jefferson growled, eyes narrowed and holding the bag close to his chest. Hamilton rolled his eyes and took out James' pokéball, retracting him into it with a harsh flick of his wrist. 

Hamilton stared at the bag on Jefferson's lap, one question taking over his mind. What could be in the bag?

Hamilton stood up and put his hands behind his back, ignoring the sharp pain in his leg as he gazed at the bag. "What's in there?" He asked, taking two steps towards Jefferson, James trialling after him like a whirlpool around Hamilton's feet. As if on instinct, Paris hissed fire and snapped her beck at Hamilton, while Jefferson pulled the bag closer to his chest and somewhat curled his long body around it, but the bag was still moving wildly. 

Hamilton would of pursued for the bag, but he didn't trust the way that fire leaked out of Paris' beck, so he took a few steps back and say on his bed with a thump. "Fine. Be like that. It's not like I wanted to know... Or anything like that," Hamilton finished lamely, looking over at Jefferson and snickering under his breath about how Jefferson looked like a mother hen protecting it's young.

Jefferson seemed to snap out of whatever phase he was in, because the next moment he was sharply up on his feet and unpacking his many bags, glancing at the now-still bag every once and a while. Hamilton couldn't unpack his own stuff. What was in that bag? He had to know, and Hamilton had a plan to find out. 

Whispering to James, who nodded and faced the wall like he was told, he lifted his head up and crossed his legs, getting ready. "Hey Jefferson? You and Madison, aye?" Jefferson turned around sharply, and Hamilton noticed with both a pang of smugness and a weird pang in his heart area the way Jefferson's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Blushing, he turned his whole body to Hamilton, and James snuck around the back of Jefferson's legs silently and grabbed the bag in his jaws. He carefully snuck back when Jefferson said 'mind your own business' and broke into a run and dropped the bag at Hamilton's feet. 

Quick as a flash, Hamilton opened the bag to reveal a smart galaxy-looking Pokémon, that jumped out of the bag and leaped into Jefferson's outstretched arms.

Jefferson, who looked like he was about to murder Hamilton, tightened his grip around the Pokémon and glared at Hamilton, but Hamilton was too in-shock to answer.

"You have one of the Cosmogs! Which one is it, sun or moon?"

Jefferson hissed at Hamilton. "Would you mind keeping your voice down?! Look; I have Cosmog because I need to find both the flutes, and someone in this school has the Moon Flute. I have the sun on in the bag you stupidly let Nebby out of-"  
"Nebby? You named it 'Nebby?'"  
"-and I need to find the other one," Jefferson finished as through he had not been interrupted, glaring at Hamilton. 

Hamilton was silent for a moment, until he came up with an idea. "I'll help you!"  
"What?" Jefferson stuttered, thinking he couldn't of heard Hamilton right.   
"I said I'll help you! Unless you want the whole school to know about little Nebby?"  
"You wouldn't-"  
"I would, and you know it."

Jefferson tried to think of a way out of it, but he finally, after 7 minutes, admitted defeat.

"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Woah welcome to my fanfic! I try and update at least once a week, if not twice. Feedback is always appreciated. Please note that I'm an Australian, and that I'm basing the start and the end of the school year on Australia, not America.


End file.
